This invention relates to a hinge and latch assembly for mounting an extension leaf to a support. More specifically, the invention relates to such an assembly using a telescopic hinge mechanism and a latch mechanism adapted to be automatically actuated in response to the movement of the extension leaf between storage and use positions.
It is a well known practice to use extension leaves to enlarge or otherwise alter the size and shape of a table surface. It is typical to attach the extension leaf to the edge of the table with a hinge, in which case the extension leaf hangs vertically underneath the table when not in use, which is undersirable because it interferes with the seating comfort in the area of the leaf and thus reduces the overall utility of the table.
These assemblies have the further disadvantage in that the leaf swings in an arc which is centered at the edge of the table and thereby encroaches on a considerable amount of space beneath the table. As such, these assemblies are not practical for use with a countertop or the like where the space below is used for storage.
Other types of assemblies for mounting extension leaves are known which allow the leaf to be stored in a horizontal position beneath the table surface. These assemblies, however, do not overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage in that they also rotate the leaf at the edge of the table or other support. Moreover, these assemblies were often difficult to assemble and were often incapable of retrofit application. Furthermore, these assemblies often required an additional member to support the extension leaf in the use position, typically a separate swingout table leg or other support structure. The need for a separate support structure was a further obstacle to retrofit application of the assembly.
Still other types of hinge-latch mechanisms are known, such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 636,819, filed Aug. 1, 1984. These mechanisms typically include a manually actuated latch to retain the extension leaf in the use position.
I have invented an improvement over the above-mentioned assemblies for mounting an extension leaf to a support which allows the leaf to be stored in a space-saving position underneath and parallel to the support surface and which pivots about the center of the leaf in such a way so as to not to encroach upon the space beneath the support. The invention also elminates the need for a separate structure to support the leaf and further provides for the leaf to be automatically secured in the storage or use positions. The invention is extremely simple in assembly and installation and further can be manufactured by high-production, non-labor intensive processes which reduces the overall cost of the assembly.